


Not Lost Forever

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: An anonymous user on Tumblr requested Drakepad with the simple prompt of "Memory loss." I decided it would be more than one chapter long. Here.Only tagging this as DuckTales for now because that's kind of the only way that I know these characters at the moment. I'm planning on officially starting the original Darkwing Duck series soon, but it might take awhile with my busy schedule.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Not Lost Forever

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on Tumblr requested Drakepad with the simple prompt of "Memory loss." I decided it would be more than one chapter long. Here.
> 
> Only tagging this as DuckTales for now because that's kind of the only way that I know these characters at the moment. I'm planning on officially starting the original Darkwing Duck series soon, but it might take awhile with my busy schedule.

"Darkwing!"

Despite Gosalyn's cry, Darkwing kept fighting. He was looking pretty beat-up already, and it had only been a few moments... Gos sighed, reaching for her bow and arrow. She quickly nocked an arrow and aimed, ready to fire... But not before a strange gas hit.

She covered her beak, determined not to breathe it in... But her father didn't have the fortune of thinking of that, instead too focused on kicking this bad guy's butt.

"Dad!" she called out, watching on in horror as he tried to fight.

And then the villain landed a punch. And the hero fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"LP, you didn't have to come..."

Launchpad looked down at the young duck. "Of course I did. When you get word that your best friend is in danger and his daughter is alone..."

"... His daughter?" Gos repeated, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not..."

Launchpad frowned but didn't get to say anything before...

"Ugh."

He looked over. "Drake!"

Wide eyes looked up and met his. "... Drake?"

"No, no, _you're_ Drake. I'm Launchpad."

"I don't have a clue about anything you just said."

Gos frowned. "... Darkwing?"

"Darkwing?" he repeated, "I..."

Launchpad frowned deeply. "Do you know who I am?"

"You literally just told me what your name was. L-- Launchdrake, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Gos moved closer to the hero. "You don't know who either of us are... Or yourself."

It wasn't a question; it was a fact. A statement. She sighed a little.

"LP, help him get out of that stupid outfit and into his street clothes. I'll see if WANDA can find anything that can help."

Launchpad nodded a little before helping Darkwing up. "Come on. Let's see what we can do..."


End file.
